Jared Hamill (ME-1)
"To them, you’re every bit the freak I am. They need you right now, but when they don’t, they’ll cast you out, like an comic book fan with a dissenting opinion! You see, their morals, their "sense of righteousness", it is a bad joke, so bad it's good; they have none; dropped at the first sign of hassle. They are only as good as they have to be. When the chips are down, these … these civilized moral people, they'd throw own mothers into a vat of piranhas. I tried to help people, just like you do once, but this is what happened to me in return. Now ... I'm bringing the fish." Personality The Horde* Jared Clancy Hamill Earth-53.jpg|There is always a part of Jared Clancy Hamill within The Joker, though it grows fainter. Oswald Cobblepot Telltale Batman.jpg|Oswald "Oz:" Inspired by Oswald Copplepot/Penquin from Telltale Batman, and partially Dennis from Split. Bianca Steeplechase.jpg|Bianca Steeplechase: a feminine personality inspired by Patricia and Jade from Split. Embodies the most sexual and calculative side of The Joker Cesar Romero Joker.jpg|Conrad Gwynplaine Veidt/The Clown: The harmless Joker, far more concerned with practical jokes than true villainy. JoKerrr.jpg|Troy Cameron Ledger/The Soldier/Anarchist: Based on Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker. Often described as the most sane of the Joker identities, but also the most predictable. The personality emerged when Jared went overseas. The Joker as The Beast ME-1.jpg|The Joker/Mister J (sometimes introduces himself as Isaac): The Joker based on many iterations of the Joker, and The Beast from Split. He embodies all the different Jokers simultaneously, and then some. *The images shown do not reflect how Jared looks, rather the inspiration behind the personality Trivia *The given name, Jared, comes from the Hebrew name יָרֶד (Yared) or יֶרֶד (Yered) meaning "descent". This is the name of a close descendant of Adam in the Old Testament. **This name was selected to allude to his descent to insanity. **It was also selected as an allusion to the foundation for his personality, Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde, as in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen series, his full name is Henry Edward Jekyll, so Hamill get's the name for his Mr. J personal from the first letter of his given name. *The last name, Hamill is a reference to Mark Hamill, the definitve voice of the Joker in my opinion. **Hamill is a habitational name from Haineville or Henneville in Manche, France, named from the Germanic personal name Hagano + Old French ville ‘settlement’.English (Yorkshire): nickname for a scarred or maimed person, from Middle English, Old English hamel ‘mutilated’, ‘crooked’. **The nickname also works for his fractured mind. *Character personality based on Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde, from the film Split. **original history to be based on Dark Knight fan theory for the Joker's origins and personality. *Unlike his comic ancestor, this Joker possessed his Mr. J personality long before he fell into the chemicals that deformed him. The cosmetic change merely gave the personality a reflection it recognized. *The Joker/Mister J personality sometimes introduces himself as "Isaac." Isaac is a Hebrew name meaning "he will laugh, he will rejoice", derived from צָחַק (tzachaq) meaning "to laugh". Links *Quotations */Gallery/ Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Versions of The Joker Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Military Personnel Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Tracking Category:Espionage Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Body Control Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Insanity Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Driving Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Knight Owl Rogues Gallery (ME-1) Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Killed by William Lawton (ME-1) Category:Killed by Original Characters